


Natasha wants Candy.

by RoseDemica



Series: Clint's Backstory - TROT [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Natasha just wants Candy, Natasha's new to Shield, Relieving mission stress, Secret Relationship, Sister Agents, The Rise of Thanos, the fall of loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDemica/pseuds/RoseDemica
Summary: Natasha, a newly recruited Shield Agent, wants the good Candy Clint hides in his room. Clint's off on a mission, he wouldn't mind, right?Natasha walks in on something she shouldn't have.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Iris Coulson-Fury, Clint Barton/OC
Series: Clint's Backstory - TROT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904692





	Natasha wants Candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehee, this was a fun little idea that I had, when Natasha gets a shocked by what she walks in on.

Set: a few months after Talia joined Shield. Allowed to walk around the base alone, but no missions.

Natasha Romanoff was bored. Her only company on the base were gone on some top-secret mission both Clint and Iris swore was Fury's subtle punishment for bringing her in. Vaile had been gone for weeks, giving another agent she hadn't yet met 'a helping hand'. No one else dared approach the master assassin, other than to spar with her when they really were feeling brave.

With a sigh, Natasha left the dining hall, heading towards Clint's room. He always was well stocked with Russian treats he knew she loved, only ever pretending to be mad when she raided them. 

Agent's scurried out of her way as she walked the halls that had quickly become familiar to her. She'd never admit it out loud, but she was starting to feel safe here.

"OF COURSE I THINK YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" A loud yell had Natasha reaching for a weapon she didn’t have, startled as both Iris and Clint stormed down the hallways, looking like they'd just busted themselves out of medical. Which, from what Natasha knew about the duo already, didn't surprise her, they'd be more likely to have skipped medical all together.

"IT WAS AN EASY SHOT!" Clint yelled back, knuckles tightening around his bow as they walked straight past her, too furious with each other to notice anyone else. Natasha stifled her laughter when she noticed Maria Hill scramble to get out of their way.

"YOU NEARLY GOT US BOTH KILLED!" Iris paused, hand wrapping around Clint's arm and forcing him to stop and face her.

"YOU-" Clint's finger poked at her chest as if to emphasise his point. "WERE IN NO DANGER! I WAS THE ONE WHO JUMPED OFF THE BUILDING!" Natasha briefly considered returning at a later time to rescue her candy but brushed away the thought just as quickly. 

"THAT'S HALF MY PROBLEM!" Clint chuckled darkly,

"Only half?" He pulled his arm from her grasp, continuing to walk away. Iris scowled before following after him. Natasha hesitated just a second before following after her friends curious as to what went so disastrously wrong. 

"Have you lost your mind?" Natasha heard Iris ask, as she rounded the last corner to Clint's room, only to see his door swing shut. She paused, wondering if she craved Russian candy enough to risk the pair’s anger. It was an easy decision, and with a gentle knock on the door, she pushed it open. All too quickly she backed out again. Trying to unsee what she had just seen. Clint had Iris pinned to the far wall of the room, and he was kissing her. His uniform shirt discarded, hers riding up under the force he was holding her with. 

Natasha laughed quietly to herself, that was one way to be rid of mission stresses. 

"Nat." A voice called her back, and she turned around to see Clint leaning in the doorway. With a lazy smirk, he threw something at her.

"Tell no one." He disappeared again without waiting for a response, and when she opened the hand that had automatically caught the flying object she was shocked. 

It was a key, with an address tied firmly to it, and a piece of her favourite Candy.


End file.
